Exile From Middleearth
by Elvithien
Summary: My first fanfic. It seems nasty at first, but honestly it gets better! Please R&R- be nice!
1. Default Chapter

Exile From Middle Earth  
  
Legolas half-lay, half-sat on top of his bed. Chocolate boxes surrounded him as he plucked fan letter after fan letter from the heap on the floor beside him. He yawned boredly as he read yet another lovesick girl's plead for a signed photograph. The elf tossed it on to a separate pile and reached for a segment of chocolate orange, and another letter. A smart tap on the door interrupted him. "Legolas, it's high time you came down and had some proper food," called his Father, rather exasperatedly. "What? I refuse to be addressed in that manner! I am a prince, not a peasant! I am as comfortable and content as it is possible to be in this Valar-forsaken Mordor-hole as I can be, so this is where I am staying!" "Legolas! I'm ordering you-" "I will not be ordered about! I have my own mind! I can do what I like, so go to Moria!" Outside the door, Thranduil braced himself and made to open the door, but a hand on his shoulder restrained him. " Come, my friend. Let us dine without him if that is his wish.  
  
* * * Gandalf the White leant back in his chair and blew a smoke- ring towards the ceiling. " So what is the problem?" he asked. "Well," replied Thranduil, "where do you want me to begin?" "The start, perhaps?" "It was sparked off by all this publicity. We thought it was strange that he didn't seem to want to do any of the things that he used to, but then we started getting all this......stuff." "What do you mean?" "Well, he just sits there on his bed all day, reading his fan mail and eating chocolates, generally being a right slob. He insults everyone he talks to, and he won't even see Gimli!" "What? This is more serious than I thought!" Exclaimed Gandalf. "He's become a right arrogant, self-centred little orc, and to be honest I've just about had enough of him!" "I don't blame you. Well, my friend, I think there's only one thing we can do, but you might not like it." "I'll try anything!" cried Thranduil desperately. "It means sending him into a different world, where he will have to complete a task and pass several tests. He will not be alone, but he will not know anyone, either. He will stay there until the Valar see fit for him to return to Middle-Earth." "What is this assignment, and anyway, how will we get him there?" "The former I could not tell you. As for the latter- could I borrow one of those chocolate boxes?" Thranduil passed him a new box. The wizard stood up and took his staff. He whispered some ancient words over it, then handed it to the King. Give him these. They should make him fall asleep. Have transport ready. * * * The butler knocked on the bedroom door. An extremely 'I'm- bored- with- the- world -but -if -it's -important- I-might- make- an- effort' kind of voice answered from within. The butler entered with a box of chocolates, the biggest and nicest-looking yet." These are for you", he said. "Naturally" replied Legolas, still on his bed. The butler gave him the chocolates and left. The elf greedily tore off the wrapping and stuffed the first chocolate into his mouth. It was divine. He licked his lips and was just reaching for a second one when a strange weariness overcame him. The room seemed to be growing steadily dsrker, until it became blacker than the deepest mine, and he could no longer tell which way was any way. And so the Elf-Prince of Mirkwood slid into the darkness that surrounded him. Gandalf and Thranduil sprang into the room. The King lifted his son from the bed and carried him outside into the courtyard where his horse was waiting. Thranduil mounted his horse lightly and Legolas was set in front of him. Then Gandalf whistled, and Shadowfax came cantering to his rider. The two horses moved off and the elves of the Woodland Realm bid silent farewells to their Prince. Gandalf led Thranduil(and Legolas) down the ancient, winding paths to the Mountains of Mirkwood. All the dark things of the forest saw the light radiating from Gandalf, his staff and Shadowfax, and shrank back into the shadows where they belonged. The peaks grew nearer, imperceptible through the close, thick blanket of trees that encased them. The timeless dark of the wood lessened and faded as the trees thinned out, giving way to a clearing. AS the golden rim of the rising sun washed it's light over Middle-Earth, brushing the mountain tops with all shades of orange, peach, pink, yellow and crimson, Legolas awoke. He realised that he was not where he should be. He struggled and almost came out with a tirade of insults, but he realised just where he was and was shocked into silence. It was so long since he had ventured out that he had forgotten what it was like to be outside. Gandalf and Shadowfax stood before a pool. The wizard held his staff over it, murmuring ageless words of magic and power. Strands and wisps of mist drifted about him, cloaking him in mystery. Then the horse stepped backwards, and Gandalf''s voice rose with his hands. Then, in a whoosh and rush of spray, a twisting silver column of water rose up from the pool and hung there in mid air. It gleamed and glittered in the new light, dispelling the mist and clearing the air. Legolas felt strangely drawn to it, intrigued by it. He slipped down from the horse and walked, as if in a trance, towards the shining pillar. Thranduil only just stopped himself from crying out. His son waded into the pool, stretching out a hand to it. His fingertips brushed the strange substance, and then in one swift movement, he was gone. 


	2. chapter 2Oblivion

Disclaimer: Anything you have previously read about does not belong to me-e.g. any Tolkien characters or places. You may previously have read about Elvithien, Elrenia and Elvynd. This is because Elrenia and I created them together. They do not belong to either of us in particular. The same may go for some of the horses.  
  
Chapter Two-Oblivion  
  
Pinpricks of light pierced the darkness, changing colour, shape and size. Legolas, drifting like a ship without an anchor, marvelled at their beauty. Swirling vortexes surrounded him. He seemed to be in space, passing stars and planets so close he would have stretched out his hand and touched them, but for the fact that his body seemed frozen. He could only turn his head in wonder as he floated by. The elf did not know where he was or where he was going, only that he seemed to be getting faster and faster with each passing moment, free falling now into a wall of blackness that was darker than any he had yet seen. Then he hit it, or at least it seemed so, and once again he passed out of consciousness. When Legolas awoke, the first thing he realised was that he was standing, not lying. That was wrong, to begin with. As he opened his eyes, he saw to his horror that he was not in Middle Earth. He was not even wearing his own clothes anymore. He reached for the comfort of his bow, but it was gone. So was his quiver and his knives. What had happened to him to make him like this? He was still the same person, of that he was certain. But he was not wearing or carrying any of his normal things. Then, the realisation hit him. He had been sent away from Middle Earth. It wasn't surprising really, when he thought about it. He had been so arrogant and self-centred, his Father had just got so sick of him that he had got rid of him. That shook the elf's confidence, bringing him back down to Earth with a resounding thump. He couldn't just stand here forever. Taking a deep breath, he walked through the tall iron gates in front of him. 


End file.
